


The pleasures of healing

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is hurt in a hospital and you are his nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pleasures of healing

”Please Mr. Cobblepot, you have to be still,” you said calmly to the raven hair man wriggling around in the hospital bed, dodging your attempts to give him a syringe. He snarled and shot angry stares at you. 

“I have to give you this syringe, it will help you calm down and ease your pain.” 

Oswald chuckled, “I`m quite use to the pain and I`m perfectly calm Miss.” Baffled you looked at him, if this was calm you hate to see him when he was agitated. 

“Please Mr. Cobblepot, if…if the doctor finds out that I wasn`t able to give you a simple syringe, he will most likely fire me. This is my first job as a nurse and he is always out to get the new ones.” You pleaded to whatever good side he had, hoping he would oblige. You weren`t lying, the medical manager really did try everything to make it hard for the new staff. Oswald tilted his head and eyed you carefully, from the panic in your eyes, he could see you didn`t lie. And he couldn`t let a woman lose her job because of him, especially someone as gorgeous as you.

“Fine, let´s get this over with,” he mumbled. Smilingly you started to look for a good vein on the crook of his arm. Lightly your fingers pressed against his skin and you felt him stare at you. He didn`t observe what you were doing, no, you could feel his eyes on your face, studying you and to your embarrassment you could feel your cheeks slowly starting to burn. Oswald examined every feature of your face, the way your eyebrows frowned when you focused, the way your eyes fixated and intensely looked for a place to insert the needle and the way you slightly chewed your lower lip as you concentrated at your task. His eyes lingered on your lips, carefully observed as you darted out your tongue to the corner of your mouth. As a reflex he licked his own lip and his breath got a little heavier. Still staring at your lips, he felt a stinging pain in his arm “Ow!” he cried out. With a smirk on your lips you mocked him, “Cry baby.” With gritted teeth he looked sternly at you, but he let it pass. For this time.

While you rolled down his sleeve you asked him, ”So what happened to you Mr. Cobblepot?” Oswald smiled at you, “Please it`s Oswald. No need for formalities.” You looked in to his ice blue eyes and a shiver went down your spin. “Okay, Oswald it is,” you whispered. “May I ask for your name? I don`t want to keep calling you Miss during my stay here.” Smiling back at him you replied, “Of course, my name is___.” Oswald got a satisfied smile on his face, “Very well now that we got that sorted, I can tell you what happened. But first of all, since you know my name, I guess you know who I am?” You nodded, “Yes I do.” Slowly he looked you up and down, “And you are not afraid?” You shook your head and laughed softly, “No, believe me, I had to take care of my share of criminals the short time a worked here. You guys seem to attract trouble. And I know you wouldn’t hurt me, I mean you have no reason to, right?” Oswald smiled, “Right.” Oswald told you what happened to him, how he got shot during a “business meeting.” You understood completely that it wasn’t a normal business meeting, it probably involved mob gangs, knives and guns. Oswald got lucky, the bullet hit the shoulder and would probably get out of here in a week. “So I`m done for today. I will see you tomorrow.” Oswald gave you a gentle smile, “Yes, of course, see you tomorrow.” His smile filled your heart with warmth and you wondered how this kind and gentle man could be the infamous Penguin, King of Gotham, known for his short temper.

Oswald dreamt of you that night, you had invaded his thoughts and his mind. The way your soft lips licked the corner of your mouth made him dream something more pleasurable things you did with that tongue and mouth…to him. Your tongue swirled around the head of his dick before you licked slowly all the way down and back up again. Oswald moaned your name when you engulfed his rigid length deep in to your throat. His hips moved fast, thrusting hard in to your delicious mouth. And you took him in…deeper and…deeper…and deeper…Oswald woke up all sweaty and panting with a very big hard on ready to explode. “Shit!” he hissed. Realizing he had to take care of this before anyone came to check on him, most likely you, he reached below the blanket and inside his boxers and grabbed his dick. He started pumping hard and fast, eager to finish quickly.

“God morning Oswald.” You opened the door with one hand while balancing a tray with his breakfast on the other and pushed the door open with your bum. Turning around you saw him fumbling with his hands under the cover and quickly got them up unto the covers. His face was flushed and he was panting rapidly. It didn`t took you long to catch up to what it is that he had done and you blushed, embarrassed for both yourself and for him. You tried to neglect what happened, to let it pass and acted all innocent. “I got breakfast for you,” despite your best efforts the tremble in your voice was audible. Oswald fluttered his eyes, “T…thank you.” You put down the tray on the table beside the bed. “But first I must change your bandage.” Oswald looked horrified at you, now he was in a real pickle. He had to endure your hands on him while he still had that wretched hard on. Seeing the state of scourge in his eyes you really hated what you had to ask of him next, “You have to take of the shirt.” Now there was panic in his eyes but you tried to ease it for him by turn around and look the other way. Oswald stood up and with trembling hands he took of the shirt and sat back down on the bed, covering his crotch with the blanket. He cleared his throat and taking it as a sign that he was finished, you turned around.

Without saying a word to each other, you carefully removed his old bandages and checked that the stitches on his wound hadn`t gone up. Oswald felt your warm breath on his neck as you examined his wound and he closed his eyes, concentrated to ignore the way your closeness affected his body. Every time your fingers touched his skin it felt like an electric shook went through his body. You felt the air between you thickened, it got so hard to breath that it was almost as the two of you shared the same air, breathing it in and out of each other. When you touched his smooth pale skin to check the wound and put on the new bandage, it was like your fingers burned with a thousand flames from the feeling of his skin. You dared to glanced at him and saw his closed eyes and parted lips. It made you shiver and build up a growing heat between your legs. “I`m done, the wounds look fine,” you mumbled. Oswald only nodded and you quickly gathered the old bandages and stepped outside the door. You leaned against the door, exhaled and closed your eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? I have known the guy for one day and he makes me feel like this? Like a giddy little schoolgirl! And he is a criminal, a bloody mob boss for god’s sake! Oswald on the other hand shuffled quickly to the bathroom and locked himself in to finish what he started without any interruption.

The day after you…interrupted his…well, the feeling between you was awkward and you only stayed as long as you had to. But as the days passed you both seemed to forget the incident, your conversations became easy, like you had known each other forever. You could talk for hours about anything with each other and you felt yourself grew fonder of him slowly through the hours you would spend with him, despite your hard affords to ignore your growing feeling for him. Today, however, was a bit different. You did the usual: gave him the pills, a glass of water, food, did any other objective you needed to do and you’d be done with, checked his health and have a chat. You both chatted for some time and then one of his men, you believed his name was Gabe, came to see him. You excused yourself and left them alone to talk.

”What!” you heard Oswald`s angry voice all the way out to the corridor. Then the door flung open and Oswald shuffled out in a hurry with Gabe right behind him. At an instant you were at his side, “Where do you think you are going?” His angry eyes stared at you, “I must go, I have business to attend to.” You looked firmly at him, “Don`t be foolish, you are not fully healed yet, and going to one of your “business meeting” it’s the stupidest thing you can do.” Now he looked appalled you, how dear you speak to him like that. “You need to know your place young lady!” In disbelief you looked at him, what did he just say to you? Anger filled your heart, how dare he treat you like one of his underlings. “Now you listen to me Oswald,” you pointed your finger at him, “you are going back in there and get yourself comfortable in that bed, because you are not leaving it for quite some time!” your voice trembled with anger. Oswald gawked at you, not being able to form another word as your outburst surprised him. Always being so calm and kindhearted, he didn`t think you had it in you to display such behavior. “Gabe can take care of whatever needs to be done, can`t you Gabe?” Gabe, as the composed man that he was, didn`t say a word, only waited for his boss orders. Muttering some incoherent words Oswald shuffled back inside the room. He seated himself back in the bed, crossed his arm and pouted, looking like a little boy being told of by his mother. You couldn`t help but to giggle to yourself at his childish manner.

“Well Gabe, get going then, and take care of our little problem!” Oswald yelled and Gabe nodded, “Yes boss.” Gabe left and you were alone with Oswald. He glared at you, the rage inside him fumed with anger. “How dare you talk to me like that, and ordering my men what to do?” You glared back at him, “How dare you speak to me like…like I am some slave who has to no her place! I`m your nurse, I have taken care of you, and I…I thought that we had started to become friends? I only said those thing because of concern for you, I don`t want anything more happening to you!” Oswald frowned, you cared for him? Why would you do that? For a criminal like him? No, it couldn`t be true…”You are lying, now if you excuse me, I really have to go and take care of businesses.” Baffled you looked at him, then anger rose inside you again. “I just can’t believe you’d think of wanting to do such a…a…”

“A what?” He asked, his shoulders straightening out and his face turned into a frown. You paused before using your hands to emphasize your point. “A…an idiotic thing! That’s what this is!” You exclaimed, “going to another “meeting” of yours and get yourself hurt again.” Oswald smiled sarcastically, “Well, in my line of work that is bound to happen.” The next few moments you didn`t know what came over you, your anger clouded your judgement. You walked up to the tray, still with his food kept untouched and grabbed the Jell-O. You opened it, grabbed a handful and threw it at him, hitting him straight in the face. “Enjoy your fucking dessert, King of Gotham!” you shouted and turned your heels to walk away. Oswald was in such a state of shock of your action that he only stared at your back for a moment.

As you walked off you suddenly felt Oswald`s arm grabbing you from behind. You squealed and started kicking, trying to get free. “Get off of me!” Oswald only chuckled and leaned in to your ear, “My, my you are one feisty little dove, aren`t you?” his raspy whisper sent shivers through your body and his action affected you more then you wanted to admit as a yearning ache formed between your legs. Unwillingly a soft moan escaped your lips and Oswald smirked, “Like it a little rough, don`t you, hmm?” His mouth found its way the crook of your neck and started sucking, leaving his mark on you. “Mmm…Oswald,” you moaned a little bit loader. Suddenly he grabbed your arm and pulled you in to the bathroom, so fast you almost tripped on the way in. Oswald closed the door and locked it. He turned around with a wild look in his eyes, “I want you so much,” he grunted and darted his eyes over your curves. God, how you wanted him to! “Take your clothes of,” he commanded. Totally at his mercy, you oblige, wanting nothing more than to feel his body against yours. Tossing your clothes away you stood there before him, only in your lace underwear. Still not getting closer to you, Oswald looked over you once again and husked, “Mmm…beautiful.” His words and eyes on you made you blush. Then he slowly walked towards you just to stop inches away from you. Standing a head higher, you had to lift your head to look in his dark, lustful eyes.

“The bra,” he ordered. With a blush you reached behind and unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor with a thud and Oswald`s gaze fell upon your perky breasts. With a grunt he grabbed them, carefully squeezed them with his warm hands. You closed your eyes and let the feeling take over your body. Panting and moaning you couldn`t wait no longer, the aching and wetness in your sex became unbearable. In one swift move you yanked your panties of, leaving you naked in front of him. Oswald chuckled, “Such an eager little bird you are.” Biting your lip you started pulling at the hospital shirt he was wearing, lucky for you it came of easy. Just as eager as you, Oswald pulled down his boxers and his shaft stood out, pointing at you, wanted to fill that drenched pussy of yours. With a grunt Oswald threw you against the wall and crashed on your lips. There was no hesitation there, no asking for entrance, he shoved his tongue in to your mouth and you clung around his neck, deepened the kiss even more.

Oswald picked you up by your thighs, ignoring the pain that shot through his injured leg and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he pressed you harder against the tile wall. The roughness with which he handled you was probably going to leave bruise along the length of your back, but the pain barely registered as his lips devoured yours hungrily. Oswald`s hands started roam higher up your legs, gripping them tightly and pulling your warm center against him. You bit down as he did the later, the friction nearly made you cry out. Every place he touch you was on fire, your nerve endings sparked wildly. Everything about him drove you crazy. You even loved his voice, loved the low and raspy sound against your ear as he whispered “Aren`t you quite the dirty little dove, like being taken so rough against a wall,” he said playfully and adjusted the grip on your thigh so he could brush the inside of them. You shivered at the contact and replied, “Yes…yes I am.”

Without another word, his lips moved to your neck, trailing quick, heated kisses down to your collar bone. Once he reached that spot, he flicked his tongue over it a few times, sending a wave of pleasure down your spine. You grounded your hips into him, felt the hard length of him against you and let your head fall back against the wall. You figured it would be smart for multiple reasons to stop this, but you were far too gone at this point. You never wanted to get laid more in your entire life, besides, how could you possibly say no when he was nibbling on your earlobe and gently rolled his hips against yours with intriguing precision? In an instant Oswald drove himself into you, both of you moaned in satisfaction at the much needed contact. He pushed into you as far as he could go and you gripped his shoulders tightly, digging your fingernails into his skin.

Now you were thankful for the aggressive side of him, because he didn`t hold back. He thrusted hard and deep, his lips devoured every part of you that he could get to. They moved lower and lower until the flicked over your hard nipple. Without warning, Oswald slipped out of you and spun you around. He grabbed your wrists and as he pushed you up against the wall he pinned them to it next to your head. Your face was rested against the cold tiles as you felt him move against you, his warm body touching yours all the way down as he thrusted back into you. He gripped your hips and you rolled them, meeting his swift movements and driving him deeper into you. “You like that, don`t you little dove?” All you could do was whimper a barely audible “Yes” because the passionate, husky sound of his voice was almost enough to send you over the edge.

Your hands balled into fists as you started to tighten around him and you bit down on your lip, trying not to cry out, not wanting anyone to hear you. As the tense, tingling sensation built in your gut and between your legs, your hands sprawled across the wall. You scraped your nails across the cold surface as you came, Oswald`s name escaping your lips a little bit louder than you would`ve liked. Oswald stopped as you finished and turned you back around, lifting you back once more. You quickly found, as he started thrusting inside you again, that you were thankful for the switch. You liked to watch his face, the way it tensed and the way his fiery eyes closed as he groaned, “Oh, fuck… “

It was a simple expression, but it sent goose bumps springing up over your skin. It was nothing though compare to what came next. He opened his eyes again and the bore into yours, that look alone sending you swiftly towards another climax. But then he spoke again, you closed your eyes to soak up the sound of his voice. “You feel so damn good…”So did he, everything about this man drove you crazy. It continued long enough for you to ride out another orgasm, but that finally drove Oswald over the edge. He gave a few last vigorous thrusts and then pulled out of you, moaning with satisfaction as he came. He let you down and you both leaned against the wall, panting heavily and staring at each other. Both of you were trembling slightly from the exertion, your legs were about to give out on you. 

“Wow,” you panted, “that was amazing.” Oswald chuckled, “Yes, definitely worth the pain in my shoulder and my leg.” You chuckled at his remark, “Yeah, I better hope so.”  
“So…uh…you think that maybe we could do that again some time?” he asked.

“When and where?”

“Why don`t I surprise you?” Oswald stepped up to you, grabbed your upper arms and pulled you to him. He kissed you keenly, but quickly and let you go, his eyes lingering on you mischievously. You leered back at him and hoped for his recovery to take a much longer time than it needed.


End file.
